


Strawberry Ice cream

by daninino



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also hate when my boss makes me stay late, Also kids are sooooooo annoying, Biker Zen, Bikers, F/M, Fuck working I wanna ran away with Biker Zen and this is me expressing it, Ice Cream, Motorcycles, Motorcycles rides, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strawberries, Work, Working Class, hope you do too, long nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daninino/pseuds/daninino
Summary: I lifted my head from my phone as I heard that hellish bell. Really? I had just cleaned the spoons, stocked up the syrups and put away most of the flavors away. Now I would have to do all that a second time just for an impatient kid and a parent without discipline.“Welcome” I said with an unintentional sigh. “How can I help you—”I am unable to finish my autopilot dialog as I look at my client. A tall leather wearing figure stood in front of me. Thanks to the tight black clothes he had on, I could tell he had a built body that drove me upwards only to find his head covered by a black reflecting helmet.Maybe he noticed the way my jaw dropped because he chuckled in a deep voice. “Long shift?”
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Strawberry Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :3
> 
> Just here to say that this is sooo self-indulgent, but between school, work and other projects this is all that I´ve managed to write xd. 
> 
> I like it. It´s cute. And it´s shows how I have such a thing for bikers lmao. Sooo…yeah, hope you like it.

There is barely any other type of clients to an ice cream shop but children. Because of that I did not expect any more movement of the shop at nine thirty on a Wednesday night. 

I relax my sore body on the top of the counter. How I wished to close early and go home to watch a new musical. Yet I was stuck in this five to nine extra shift. Only waiting for the minutes to pass to finally leave 

I lifted my head from my phone as I heard that hellish bell. Really? I had just cleaned the spoons, stocked up the syrups and put away most of the flavors away. Now I would have to do all that a second time just for an impatient kid and a parent without discipline. 

“Welcome” I said with an unintentional sigh. “How can I help you—”

I am unable to finish my autopilot dialog as I look at my client. A tall leather wearing figure stood in front of me. Thanks to the tight black clothes he had on, I could tell he had a built body that drove me upwards only to find his head covered by a black reflecting helmet. 

Maybe he noticed the way my jaw dropped because he chuckled in a deep voice. “Long shift?”

“U—hu” nodded as I gathered my thoughts. “You too?”

He sighed. “Just a long afternoon with an annoying friend“. Even if it was a complaint, I could still hear a playfulness in his voice. “But I won't be long. I promise~”

“No, no, it's fine.” I reached my hand for the spoon. “What will it be?” 

“Two cups” 

“Okay” I smiled as I grabbed the carton containers. “What flavors?” 

“The first one…” he leaned over the glass counter pointing at the flavors. “Strawberry” 

“Okay” I stretched my arm and get a scoop of the metal bucket. “The second?” 

“Umm…” he thought for a moment. “Which one do you like?”

“Well…” I looked around to see the flavors of the open freezer. I had put half of them away and I normally like birthday cake, I was not about to go back for it . “I normally also get strawberries too.” I lie.

“Really?” he lifted his head up making the helmet jiggle with the movement “Then that one again, please” 

“Okay~” cheerfully sang as I placed the second scoop on the cup and then paired it with syrup and two spoons. “Here~”

He placed both hands at the side of his head and grabbed and slightly pulled upwards. The helmet came off revealing his pale skin and silver hair. He smiled at me making the ruby in his eyes sparkle. “Thank you” he said as he grabbed one. 

“Umm…you are missing one”.

“No” he chuckled. “That one is for you”. 

“For me?”. I felt my own finger on my apron. 

“Yeah” He nodded with a chuckle. “I used to work at this sort of places…so I get it”

“You did?”

“Yeah…” he scratched the back of his head. “Actually, at the Mc Donald’s down the street”. 

“Pff—”

“What?” 

“Don´t take this the wrong way" I start with a giggle. "But that place is kind of gross”

“Tell me about it” he laughs back “After working there I have never been to one again”.

“I never go, but now I never will”.

Without realizing time passes between little chats, soft laughs, and strawberry ice cream. 

I didn't even notice how late it was until I let out a yawn. 

“Oh, sorry” he says as he stands up. “You must be tired and I'm here holding you off”.

“Don't worry it's fi—” I lift my hand trying to hide the tiredness coming through. 

“You say that” he takes his helmet and puts it on. “But you haven't stopped yawning the whole time”.

“C'mon, it can be that late,,,” I unlock my phone only to see “It's eleven thirty!” 

“Shit” he says picking up his stuff. “I'm so sorry to have you here this late. Can I help you close?”

“No, no, it's fine” I said as I throw the cups away. 

“You sure?” I nodded. “At least let me drive you home or something”.

“Well…” I looked out the window to see his motorcycle. “I've never been in one of those”. 

He takes the black helmet off and hands it to me. “This is your lucky day”. He winks. 

We quickly finished closing the shop up, and before I could tell I was already holding him tight by the waist. It was awesome feeling the wind in my skin and see light flashing fast around me. And it was great for the three block that took us to get to my place. 

“We should do this again sometime” I say popping the helmet off. 

He chuckled. “The ride or the ice cream?”

“Both?”

There it was again, his little laugh with his eyes. “I would love too”. 

A small silent formed between us. I would describe it like the last moments of a date, where you don't want to say goodbye but can't invite them inside either. 

“I guess I'll get going”

“Yeah” I hand him the helmet. “It's kind of late”.

He put it on and starts the engine. “I'll see you around”. He glashes on last smile before the wheels start to move and he is off to the rad again.

And just like that he left and since that moment I was not able to get him off my mind. It tortured me that I didn't even get his name, thinking that I would see him again. 

Yet two weeks later, after a very long shift of sticky kids and loud moms, I decided that I had had enough. It was a nice place, but it wasn´t giving me any room to grow...and I need it. 

I thought I had control over my life. Yet a couple of months later I received a strange message from a _Unknown_ person. Which let me into a stranger situation in a chatroom full of people I didn't know. 

**You:**

Hello? 

And with that my inbox exploded with texts of "Hello?", "Who are you?" and "Are you a cute girl?". Before I could answer any of them somebody else did.

**707:**

She is indeed a cute girl. 

7//w//7

**You:**

How do you know that?! 

**ZEN:**

Rlly? 

*send picture of himself*

In that case ;3

**You:**

Omg

I know you! 

**Yoosung:**

U do?? 

:0

**You:**

Yes.

You are the biker guy that went to ice cream shop the other night. 

**ZEN:**

Wait is it you? 

What was my order? 

**Jaehee:**

Isn't it silly to ask your order, Zen? 

She must have a lot of clients. 

**You:**

Two strawberry cups. 

We shared it, remember? 

**Jumin:**

Impressive. 

You have a good memory. 

**707:**

Zen…7w7

What does she mean you shared it? 

**ZEN:**

I bought her one for her. 

lol. 

But I never saw you again after that :c

What happened? 

**You:**

I quitted. 

lol

**Yoosung:**

lmao

**ZEN:**

Really? 

Man, and I was going often to see if I bumped into you. 

**707:**

Why Zenny~? 

Anyone can serve you ice cream uwu. 

**ZEN:**

Tks…why do you think? 

**You:**

Oh…o///o

In that case yes. 

**Yoosung:**

Omg!!

**707:**

Zen be getting it! 

Lmaoooooooo

**Jaehee:**

Could we concentrate at the matter at hand? 

**Jumin:**

Thank you, Assistant Kang. 

**ZEN:**

Don't cut my game, trustfund. 

Soo…when are you free? 

;3

And with that the most hectic two weeks of my life begun. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun, so I'll save myself the details. But at the end of the day I can say that strawberry ice cream is now my favorite. 


End file.
